Various cases have been previously developed which are capable of containing and protecting eyewear. These cases are often employed to prevent the scratching and/or crushing of eyewear during transport or when the eyewear is otherwise not being actively used. Such cases can include soft cloth pouches which can provide some scratch protection but provide less crushing protection. These soft cases can however provide other benefits, for example, soft cases can provide a secondary use wherein the case can be used as a cleaning cloth. These soft cases are also typically easily storable in a pocket while not containing the eyewear which can often be viewed as an advantage. Alternatively, hard sided cases can provide better protection against crushing and scratching or otherwise protecting the eyewear and are typically relatively durable, however, these cases are less easily stowed while the eyewear is in use.